


Dutiful

by DirtyComputer



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyComputer/pseuds/DirtyComputer
Summary: Zelda wants to get experimental, and Link always follows her orders, whether he liked them or not.





	Dutiful

Link did not like Princess Zelda. 

That’s what he thought to himself constantly, day in and day out as he was subjected to her orders. Often made out of naivety, mostly made on a whim, they were often poorly conceived and ended about as well. He didn’t like the fact that she wanted to take a tour of Hyrule after her awakening to see it in it’s current state instead of letting Link rest in a real house with a real bed for at least a few days. He didn’t like that she often wanted to research wild animals and monsters that happened to prey on dumb princesses and he constantly had to draw his sword to clean up the mess. He didn’t like how often she would insist on trying cooking for herself and botching the process, wasting precious materials and making it so Link would end up having to cook anyway.

Most of all, he didn’t like being a bottom.

The legendary hero and slayer of hearts across the land, reduced to being tied to a tree in a sitting position. An increasingly invasive list of demands came after the couple admitted their mutual attraction to one another, as Link should have expected. Zelda wanted to try something she had fantasized about for years for her first time, and Link foolishly agreed to indulge her in it, just like he did everything else. He wanted to disagree, but something inside of him melted whe her big eyes looked at him with a desire so apparent he couldn’t help but blush. “I want to play with you.” Her posh dialect helping to sell the demand as almost innocent. She smirked playfully, almost embarrassed. “It’s just...something I used to read about, but..I...that’s how I want my first time to go.”

 

His arms weren’t tied well. He could break the bonds rather easily, but Zelda ordered him to stay put, so he did. The blindfold was technically fabric he could kind of see through, but Zelda told him not to complain, so he didn’t. She fumbled way too long with his belt for someone who’s supposed to be a functioning adult, but Zelda told him not to laugh, so he settled on a smirk. 

Finally, she pulled his cock out of his shorts, and suddenly Link was red, not used to being exposed and at the mercy of a woman like this. An awed mumble of “It’s...big.” made him blush even harder. He felt her graze him, slowly, up his thigh. The sensation made his length tighten and Zelda let out an innocent little gasp again. She put one finger on it, then two, then four at an agonizingly slow pace. “It doesn’t bite.” Link gasped. The waves of anticipation in his chest were drowning him.

“I know, I know..” Zelda pressed her thumb onto the head, making Link twitch underneath it. “You’re just so cute like this. The way you keep twitching..it’s adorable.” 

The compliment made Link blush, both in flattery and in fear. She was enjoying this vulnerability a bit too much.

Not much time to think about it before Zelda started to slowly stroke him, her bare fingers sliding slowly up his shaft and down again. She giggled as Link twitched a little more. What she was doing was unremarkable, but the tension and the fact that Link hadn’t had the opportunity to bed another woman since he rescued Zelda meant this was his first time being touched in a long, time. Every single graze or stroke set his loins afire. 

Zelda suddenly stopped as she saw a clear liquid break his tip. “Oh..” She muttered inquisitively. Slowly, she pressed her finger against it, drawing it back and looking at the clear trail between her fingertip and his cock. She was approaching a handjob with the same sheltered, nerdy flair she did everything else, and Link couldn’t decide if it was cute or annoying. Link couldn’t see what she did with it, but imagining her tasting it made his entire lower body tighten in anticipation.

It couldn’t be said blindfolds didn’t enhance the experience, as in reality Zelda had wiped it awkwardly on her thigh and pressed on.

Link felt her grip him, this time with both hands and stroked him at a faster pace. A moan slipped out, and he could practically sense Zelda’s glee as her pace picked up. Pre spilled from his tip to provide a little lubricant, but not much. This would be so much better if she knew what she was doing, Link lamented. 

But then Link was practically surprised to the point of jumping when he felt a warm breath of air against his exposed rod, different than the gentle breeze of the wilds. It was a living, breathing person. 

“I understand,” Zelda breathed. “That an...oral treatment is often expected, yes?” 

She had to ruin the moment with a dumb question. “How’d you figure?” Link spoke for the first time since the affair had started.

His voice oozed that thankfully went right over Zelda’s head. “Girls my age would talk about their...encounters.” She admitted. She sounded embarassed, which felt kind of backwards considering the situation. The irony only cut deeper as she sort of rotated her thumb against Link’s tipas if his cock were a plaything and continued. “It always sounded...disgusting, but apparently men really like it, yes?”

Link was too turned on to snark, so he simply affirmed: “Yes.”

“Interesting..” Zelda cooed, her breath driving Link wild. There was a dead space before she hesitantly pressed her lips against his tip. “He shuttered, the contact new and exciting as she placed a delicate kiss on his nub. Zelda had her eyes trained on him the entire time, watching for every reaction, every small movement that he made. Examining him like a specimen in her capture. 

Link was starting to get ansty. The woman who had once asked him to taste a live frog was treating his aching cock with twice the hesitance that she would a Bokoblin. He wanted to lash out, To use the harsh words he would use with any other woman, but with Zelda’s 3 rules in mind he simply kept quiet, letting the amount of pre speak for his anticipation. 

Finally, Zelda seemed to have gotten to courage to put it in her mouth. She moaned at the taste, which sent vibrations through Link from his member that carried all the way through his body with a gasp. Zelda moaned again, this time seemingly representing a muffled “ah.” She was taking note of everything. 

She took a couple of deep breaths before continuing, making Link moan audibly as she wrapped her lips around him and rocked up and down his cock. She wasn’t good at it. She wasn’t even okay, but at this point Link didn’t need “Good.” He didn’t need “Okay.” He just needed touch. His balls were practically aching to have release and Zelda wasn’t making the process any faster. She took her sweet time, awkwardly parsing her limits as she took more and more of him in her mouth. She got to the halfway point before an immersion breaking sputter covered Link with Zelda’s saliva and sent the princess herself gasping for air. Thankfully, the dead zone didn’t last for long before she grasped him again and stroked. “That helps a bit, doesn’t it?” She said, her treatment faster than it had ever been now that he was lubricated.

Link was too high on pleasure to roll his eyes. He twitched and writhed in her hands now, moaning and gasping more openly as Zelda finally pushed him close to his finish. He couldn’t really see her, but he could feel her big, ever curious eyes watching his every movement as he drew closer to his finish.

“Come on.” She whispered, practically a hiss. “I want to see it.”

The princess’s last command pushed Link over the edge.. He twitched, cum shooting free from his cock at long last, gasping and bucking his hips toward the princess as he unleashed what he felt to be a turret of cum onto her. “Gods!” She gasped, her hands drew back from him as she watched him ride the waves of his orgasm with glee.

He could feel Zelda admiring her own handiwork in the afterglow. “You made quite the mess.” Was all she had to say. Link couldn’t help but redden in embarrassment, and the princess noticed, giggling. “You’re so cute!” she chirped, leaning in to kiss him on the lips..but careful to avoid the pool of his own fluids formed on the fabric.

“Can you untie me now?” Link grunted, voice still shaky and body glowing in the afterglow of one of the best orgasms he ever had

“A moment.” Zelda said and Link only heard shuffling, his chest tightening as he anticipated another trick under her sleeve.

But Zelda simply untied the blindfold as promised, and Link was greeted with a holy sight indeed. Zelda stood before him in none of the garments she had on when she had initially tied him up. She was stark naked and laying on her side, every curve on display. Both of her breasts topped with cute little brown nubs. Her stomach which held just the right amount of squish. Her hips with curved delightfully into her thighs, gods her thighs curvy, full and divided by the golden hair that covered her snatch. It was funny how none of it compared to her big, sky blue eyes though, staring at him with wide eyed want. It was sensory overload, his voice getting caught in his throat and his fair skin turning scarlet for the umpteenth time that afternoon. Zelda giggled, finally chiming in in the most charmfully naive way:

“Is there anything you wanted to try on me?”

She neglected to untie his hands, but it didn’t matter. Link broke free of his bonds and was on top of her in an instant. Zelda yelped as he zeroed in on her neck, kissing and kissing. Determined to worship the body that had dominated his thoughts from since before he got his memory back. The truth was he didn’t like this woman. “Like” wasn’t enough. He loved her adventurous spirit. . He loved her curiosity. He loved her sheltered tendencies. He loved to cook for her and fight for her and become a twitching, moaning mess for her. Right now, he loved the idea of diving head first between her thighs and making her order him to do more.

The only thing he didn’t like was admitting these things, because it meant he liked being ordered around. The legendary hero and heart slayer known across the land, reduced to being under a clueless girl’s thumb. He didn’t like that he loved it.


End file.
